


Walk Me Home

by Lisiqe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Sans doesn't want to be alone tonight, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisiqe/pseuds/Lisiqe
Summary: You and Sans are out on a date, it's a nice night for a walk home.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize for having been gone so long but this hasn't been the kindness year to my mental health. There's been a lot of stuff I had to go thru, but I hope to get back into writing soon. 
> 
> This kind of came to me while listening to Walk Me Home by Pink. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. <3

"Hey, Babe, walk home with me tonight?"

The question had surprised you on a few different fronts. Originally you both had decided, at the beginning of date night, that you would be going home separately. It was unusual that he would change his mind like this during the date. Then there was the whole walking bit, it was more unusual that he would want to walk home. He wasn't as lazy as he liked to portray but on past dates, he would just teleport home since walking took a lot of time and, hell when you can teleport, was a bit pointless.

He had been acting himself the whole date, but you knew him well enough, you are dating this bag of bones after all, to see behind his acting, something was off. You also knew that asking him what was wrong now would just cause more problems than solve them. You would just have to wait till he opened up on his own about it, or until he seemed less on edge.

For now, it was better to focus on the question at hand, Sans was getting a bit nervous with the silence. "Sure, whatcha got planned?"  
  
Sans took a drink before he answered, maybe calm his nerves. "Thought we'd swing by Muffet’s and pick up Stretch and maybe just," He paused, he looked so unsure of himself so you rested your hand on his, hoping, that it came off as supportive.

Stretch, your other bag of bones, the three of you had started this relationship almost a year ago now. In the beginning, there was a lot more uncertainty about where everyone stood but, after a lot of talking and figuring things out, it seemed everything was working great now. Solo dates, group dates, as long as everyone was on the same page it didn't matter. The fact he wanted Stretch to join in tonight showed he didn't want to be alone tonight.

You were also wondering if there might be something there between Sans and Stretch, but that was for another day. The whole Alternate Universe, the I'm you but not you thing was still a bit confusing. The only thing they had in common was in name. "Sans?"

"Just, hang out? I," another pause, you watch as Sans takes a deep breath and then letting it out before continuing. "I just don't want to be alone tonight." It took a lot for him to admit that, admit that he wanted you and Stretch to stay with him tonight. You gave him a quick peck on the cheek and watched as he blushed bright blue, he was so cute when he went full blueberry. 

"Alright, sounds good to me, but why walk? We could just meet him at the house."

Sans shrugged. "Just seemed like a good night for a walk." It didn’t take you both to long to finish off your drinks. The bill was put on Sans Tab and you waved goodbye to Grillby before heading out into the night. Sans had been right, it was a nice night, you didn’t need more than a light jacket and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. You sneaked your hand into Sans, who gave it a quick squeeze, as you walked towards Muffet’s. Her bakery wasn’t too far away from Grillby and it was about a half an hour walk to the house from there. When you got halfway to Muffet’s a thought popped into your head. “Sans? Does Stretch know we are coming to collect him?” Sans cursed and shook his head no, causing you to chuckle. They did know Stretch was at Muffet’s since Blue and Papyrus was hanging out at his house. “I’ll call him.” You dug your phone out from your pocket and found Stretch’s number pretty quick. There was one ring, followed by another and then he finally answered.

“Hey Sweetie, wasn’t expecting a call from you tonight, thought you were on a date with Sans tonight.” 

“We are, but we were wondering if you wanted to join us for the rest of the night, maybe a sleepover? We are already halfway towards Muffet’s though so there no chance of resistance now.” You teased him and you heard a chuckle from Stretch.

"Well, how can I say no to that. Are you walking then?"

"Yeah, Sans thought it would be a good night to walk, and I agree. We'll be there in a few minutes, see you when we get there.." 

"Alright, I'll finish up here then." You hang up and told Sans that Stretch agreed and he would be waiting for the both of you to arrive. It didn't take you much longer to reach Muffet’s and you smile when you see Stretch waiting outside.

"Hey sweetheart, hey Sans." He had been leaning against the wall as you walked up once you got close he stood up and kissed your cheek before turning his attention to Sans. "Thanks for inviting me Sans, but can I ask why?"

Sans shrugged and continued walking both you and Stretch exchanged a look. "You can talk to us, Sans." He said as you both catch up, Sans on your left and Stretch on your right. "We are both here for you."

At first, you weren't sure he was going to respond but in a softer voice. "I just don't want to be alone tonight. Lots of thoughts in my head had a couple of nightmares.” Stretch reached over to Sans and squeezed his shoulder. He understood quite well what kinds of things might be going through Sans’s head, Sans leaned a little into the squeeze placing his hand on top of Stretch's hand squeezing it back. “You two have been the best things in my life, bar my brother of course." 

"Of course" Stretch repeated, no surprise since they both cared a lot about their brothers, you held Sans’ free hand as the three of you walked back to the house. 

"Papyrus is hanging out with Blue this weekend." Which meant that the house was empty for the weekend, Sans looked over at Stretch then and Stretch just nodded, he hadn’t moved his hand but Sans also hadn’t freed it. 

“It was the reason why I left the house, they may have gotten better at cooking but some of the combinations they come up with..." both the skeletons cringed at the thought. Separately they were fine but together, well, who else would think Banana and Soy Sauce worked great as a milkshake.

"Anyway," Sans continued, "I was hoping maybe you guys will stay with me tonight." You looked over at Stretch who was looking at you. There was a silent agreement that both of you were going to be staying with Sans the whole weekend. 

"Of course we will Sans. Right Stretch?"

Stretch chuckled. "Hope you don’t regret asking us Sans, cause we aren’t going to be leaving your side of the rest of the night.” You could see Sans smile and you gave his hand a squeeze as Stretch continued. “All you have to do is ask Sans, both of us love you very much, Sans.” The blueberry Sans made a reappearance as you continued the walk. The walk had been interesting enough, the three of you chatted about work and life both of your skeletons trying to sneak in as many puns as they could. When you arrived back at the house everyone moved the party up into San’s room where you watched movies until late into the night before finally falling asleep with both of your skeletons wrapped around you.

It had been a good night.


End file.
